


Accidentally On Purpose

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony is beginning to get to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Accidentally On Purpose  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Harmony Kendall  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 244  
>  **Summary:** Harmony is beginning to get to him.  
>  **A/N:** written for emmatheslayer who requested Angel/Harmony, boss do you need anything else at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

“Damn it, Harmony!” Angel rolled his eyes as he reached for the papers flying off his desk. He didn’t know what had gotten into her. All day long Harmony had been dropping everything she held and nothing on his desk was safe.

“I’m sorry, boss.” Harmony kneeled on the floor and began to retrieve the papers.

Angel tried his damnedest not to look as her skirt rode up to mid-thigh, her ass firm and high in the air... He shook his head. He wouldn’t look, he.... 

He swallowed hard as Harmony bent even lower; her shoulders were almost touching the floor. There was no way _that_ could be an accident.

With a look of contrition on her face, Harmony laid the stack of papers on Angel’s desk. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. “Do you need anything else, Boss?”

Angel bit back a groan. It wouldn’t be so bad if she didn’t look the way she did. But with her blonde hair, beautiful eyes and those big... and then to top it off she had spent most of the day on her knees in front of him. It had given him all kinds of inappropriate thoughts. _Why was he resisting again? They were both consenting adults... vampires._ He cleared his throat as a smile began to spread across his face. _What the hell.._ “Now that you mention it there is one more thing...”


End file.
